In the method, the blind rivet element is screwed to a mandrel of the riveting device via a first thread arrangement. The mandrel is further connected to a connecting element on the riveting device by a second thread arrangement. The riveting device comprises a longitudinal drive for driving the connecting element axially, as well as a rotary drive for driving the connecting element rotationally, relative to a rotational axis of the connecting element, respectively.
A riveting device of this type has previously been described, for example, in DE 10 2013 105 703 A1.
However, damage to the first thread arrangement frequently occur in such riveting devices and the rivet setting processes carried out thereby. Such damage can occur due to high setting forces when setting blind rivet elements that lead to irreversible damage of the thread on the mandrel or on the blind rivet element. However, the torque of the motor is merely adjusted for screwing the mandrel into and out of the blind rivet element when the thread is undamaged. A user has therefore to date had no option but to screw off the mandrel between the blind rivet element and the connecting element or sawing off the mandrel. This can, however, lead to damage on the blind rivet element, on the workpiece to be fastened, or on the riveting device itself. It is also time-consuming.